Ginny Who?
by remuslives
Summary: A Ginny-bashing fic for MistyMist. Charlie and Hermione get angsty at the Burrow. Part 1 of 3.


_Ginny Who?_

_A Ginny Bashing fic for MistyMist, courtesy of the awesome duo, remuslives and Karasays. Happy birthday!!_

Charlie reclined back on the grass, fully aware of the gaze that was glued to his muscular body. He cradled his head in his hands and waited. He didn't have to wait long before Hermione made her way over to him.

"Hello, Charlie," she said, sitting down next to him. Her eyes roamed over his bare chest and abdomen, not catching the smirk on his full lips.

"Hermione," he drawled. Her plump bottom lip sucked between her teeth as she finally looked into his eyes.

"I was just wondering if you were thirsty." She licked her lips while staring at his.

"Depends. What are you serving?" He pushed up on an elbow, turning to face her. He was eager for her to make a move; they had been flirting back and forth for weeks. Every time he tried to initiate something more, she got spooked and ran off.

"Lemonade, I think." Her voice had gone quiet and she leaned towards him. Her lips lightly slid across his, and she wondered why she had put it off for so long. One strong hand reached out to pull her towards him, pressing their chests together. She stroked the curve of his broad shoulder and allowed him to pull her down to the grass.

Charlie reveled in the feel of her body stretched out, on top of his. He relaxed and let her take charge, content to run his hands up and down her body. The mew of delight he received, when his large hand cupped her bottom, was almost enough for him to lose control. He fought the instinct to flip her over and pin her beneath him. She seemed more comfortable setting the pace, and no matter how slow the speed, at least it was heading in the right direction. This was better then him ruining it and sending her running in reverse.

"Hermione!" Ginny screeched, charging out of the house. Charlie and Hermione broke apart to watch his younger sister approach. Halfway to reaching them, she tripped on a gnome darting across the garden path. She smacked face first into the soft muddy earth.

Charlie shrugged and looked to his newly found minx. "Let's get out of here."

"Hmm? Oh, alright," she said with a smile. He helped her to her feet, and she rubbed lightly against him in thanks. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could get something to eat." Charlie gave her a hand as she stepped over the unconscious Ginny. "I was thinking maybe the Sun and Stars. I love that place."

"Oh, me too. They have the best pasta and white sauce," Hermione gushed. She held Charlie's muscular bicep as they walked towards the apparation point, neither hearing Ginny's groaning as she regained consciousness, complete with a massive headache. Charlie apparated them just down the road from the little outdoor restaurant. Instead of filling the silence of their walk, they enjoyed it.

They reached the hostess's podium and were pleased to find there was only a short queue. While they waited, Hermione spotted a familiar head of messy black hair. He was sitting with his back to them, leaning closely to someone with red hair, apparently deep in discussion. As she watched, their heads tilted a bit to reveal Ron's handsome face. He was in a passionate lip-lock with Harry.

"Charlie, are you seeing this?" she whispered, tugging on his arm.

Charlie cleared his suddenly dry throat and struggled to form a coherent thought. His little brother was snogging Harry Potter in the middle of a very public café. He simply nodded in response to Hermione's insistent tugs at his arm.

She looked around and found the hostess distracted with a newly arrived couple, so she quickly made her way towards their table. She felt awkward interrupting their intimate moment. She cleared her throat softly but received no recognition. "Boys!" she hissed.

The two pulled apart immediately at the sound of her familiar voice. Their hands were still clutching at each other, and Harry's glasses had been knocked crooked. "Hermione!" the two yelped in surprise. Ron looked at Harry strangely before punching him in shoulder. "Keep your hands to yourself, Harry."

Harry just looked at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes. "Ron, this is Hermione, do you really think she hasn't figured it out?"

"Oh, I suppose," he mumbled, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Charlie made a choking sound when Ron reached over and placed a kiss on the shoulder he had punched.

"Don't suppose we could keep this between the four of us?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry. You guys need to tell Mrs. Weasley. And Ginny! She'll be crushed," Hermione said emotionlessly.

"Ginny knows," Harry confessed, his face turning red. "She, err…caught us." He scratched the back of his uncomfortably. "It's why we broke up, actually."

"Oh, well still, Mrs. Weasley should know."

"Mum'll have a fit." Charlie patted his brother's shoulder sympathetically.

The four proceeded to order their food, ignoring the questioning glances that were thrown their way. People were still Potter-crazy.

_A/N: Thank you to the awesome Comma Commander, WeasleyForMe for beta'ing this. _

_**Important: **__Keep an eye out for part 2 of Ginny Who? It will appear as if by magic under the profile of the lovely, the talented, KaraSays! cheers_


End file.
